Sound waves as physical waves may be reflected at physical boundaries separating different materials with different sound wave propagation properties. For example, sound waves emitted from speakers in a theater may be reflected by outer surface areas of theater walls in the interior of the theater, since these outer surface areas represent physical boundaries separating a first material such as air, which has first sound wave propagation properties, from a second material such as a paneling material forming the theater walls, which has second different sound wave propagation properties.
While it is comparatively easy to specially design sound reflection or absorption a relatively well defined setting such as a theater, a concert hall, a home theater, etc., it is much more difficult to attempt to do so in a general setting such as a relatively open arena, an expo venue, a trade show, etc., with portable sound system assemblies, variable audience areas, variable sound source positions, etc.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.